


Let's Dye It!

by PunkInPinkGlitter



Series: Shance fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Lance can do anything beauty related, M/M, Shiro still can't cook, dying hair, maybe a tad bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/pseuds/PunkInPinkGlitter
Summary: Shiro asked Lance to help him dye his hair back to black.





	Let's Dye It!

**Author's Note:**

> pink-contrail said: A prompt: Lance dying Shiro's hair black?  
> [Nevermoree](https://twitter.com/Never_theRaven) made some AMAZING art for this fic!! Look at/like/reblog it [ here (twitter)](https://twitter.com/Never_theRaven/status/1104572724062502912) and [ here (tumblr)](https://nevermoree-the-raven.tumblr.com/post/183347722120/commission-for-punkinpinkglitter-this-is-a)!

Lance was beyond excited.  His boyfriend came to him last week, asking him to help him dye his hair.  Of course he will! Lance will do absolutely anything for Shiro. Today, they’re in the local grocery store looking at box dyes.

“So!  What color?”

“Black.  I want my hair back to what it was...you know, before _everything_.”  Lance wasn’t going to push.  Of course he would have loved to help Shiro experiment, blue or purple being the ones he would have chosen, but black hair looks great on Shiro.  It was the color that Lance first knew him with. But he would love Shiro no matter what color his hair was.

“Not a problem, babe.” Lance pointed finger guns at Shiro.  “Any idea what brand you want? There’s even a store where they sell better dyes…”

The older man stilled, holding a box of dye in his hand.  “Better dyes?”

“Oh yeah, stuff that is a step above box dyes, but a step below professional.”

Shiro slowly put the box back.  “Are there this many choices there?”

“Nope.  Shiro, haven’t you done any research on this?”  Lance reached out to hold Shiro’s hand, rubbing his thumb over Shiro’s knuckles.

Blushing, he rubbed his free hand on the back of his neck.  “No, I didn’t think I would need to.”

They finished grabbing some vaseline and headed over to the beauty supply shop a few doors down.

Lance practically skipped as they walked in, snatching up a basket and walking down a random aisle.  Shiro followed, not knowing what to expect.

“Have you been here before?” He asked Lance.

The brunette hummed.  “Yeah, I used to come in a lot.  They’ve got some great stuff for conditioning your hair and keeping it looking great.”  He grabbed a few things off the shelves, a bowl, a brush, a whisk, something to cover ears and your shirt, and stain remover.  Seeing Shiro staring in the basket, he explained, “Sometimes you need a whisk to mix dyes. It’s a just in case thing. Everything else is used to apply or protect your skin from the dye.”

Shiro nodded, not really hearing what Lance was saying.  He was a bit out of his depth here. He was a regular with beauty products, but anything with hair threw him for a loop.

Lance steered them towards the aisle with the dye in it.  True, there weren’t as many different options as at the grocery store, but the array of colors was not what he expected.  Alongside the natural colors were blues, pinks, greens, and purples. Lance’s eyes twinkled as he started pointing out the blacks.

“Do you want to have a warm or cool shade of black?”

Shiro just stared.  “I’m cool toned, so cool?”

The brunette snickered, grabbing a tube of the dye and tossing it in the basket.  “Sounds great. This is going to be so much fun!” Lance went and grabbed a few more things-deep conditioners and special shampoos that are more gentle on dyed hair-before heading front to checkout.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Shiro insisted on waiting until after dinner to have his hair dyed.  It was a good dinner, meatball subs with some sort of white cheese on them.  Shiro didn’t know; Lance cooked it all.

Shiro changed clothes, into something they could ruin, though Shiro didn’t know quite _how_ that would happen since his hair was so short, but he wasn’t going to argue with his boyfriend.  He asked for Lance’s help, and he was going to listen to the expert.

Well… someone who knew more than him.

Lance sat the older man on the toilet lid, standing in front of the sink as he prepared the dye.  There’s not much to do: squeeze the tube out into the plastic bowl, make sure there’s enough to spread through Shiro’s hair, and triple check to make sure his gloves didn’t have any holes in them.  He smiled, turning to Shiro while holding a tub of Vaseline.

“This, my love, will make sure you don’t have any dye on your skin afterwards.  And it’s great for moisturizing at the same time.” He winked and started to spread the thick goo on his ears and around his hairline, clipping his fringe back so he didn’t get any on it.

After changing gloves, Lance had Shiro turn around, facing the back of the toilet.  “We’ll get the back first. It’s easier this way.”

He scooped the black dye with the plastic brush, spreading it evenly throughout the white hair.

“Thanks for trusting me with this.”

Shiro hummed in question.  “Of course I trust you with this.”  Shiro took a deep breath, relaxing into Lance’s featherlight touches.  “How do you know how to do this?”

“Oh, dying hair?  Well, Veronica might have had me dye her hair a few times growing up.  She’ll never say anything about it, but she had bright anime-blue hair for a few years while I was at the Garrison.  I ended up learning a ton about how to safely bleach and color hair at home.”

They smiled, Lance at the memory, and Shiro at the thought of one of his crew members with electric blue hair.

Finishing the back and sides, Lance elbowed Shiro’s shoulder, signaling him to turn around.  Shiro moved slowly, looking up at Lance.

“Almost done, sweetheart.  Want me to do your eyebrows too?”

Shiro smiled fully, leaned forward and pillowed his head on Lance’s stomach.  “That would be nice, thanks.” He wrapped his arms around Lance’s middle, trapping him between his legs.  Lance wiggled, not truly fighting, until Shiro blew a raspberry on his stomach.

Lance squealed, flinging the bowl of dye into the tub.  Shiro giggled, letting go.

“Shit, Shiro!  That’s gonna stain!  Good thing I got extra dye.  Hold on.” Lance cleaned up the dye as much as he could, resigning to put a cleaner on it once Shiro was done.  He refilled the bowl with dye and leaned down, kissing Shiro’s forehead. “Now behave, or it’ll go everywhere again.”

“Yessir,” Shiro purred.

Lance unclipped his fringe, fingering the dye through it.  He carefully brushed the dye through his eyebrows, making sure not to drip any on Shiro’s skin.

“All done,” he said, kissing the scar across Shiro’s nose.  “Now we wait about 20 minutes and then rinse out.”

The brunette put a clear plastic cap around Shiro’s head, not wanting to accidentally dye the couch black.  He cleaned the tub up as they waited, while Shiro finished the dishes from dinner. They cuddled on the couch, Shiro resting his covered head on Lance’s chest while they watched some newly released music videos on YouTube, until the timer went off.

Lance escorted Shiro back into the bathroom, thanking deities that they have a removable shower head.  Shiro kneeled over the edge of the tub, letting Lance rise out all of the dye. He turned his head to the side, letting Lance gently rinse out each eyebrow, trusting he wouldn’t let any get in his eyes.  After all the effort, he was still nervous as to how this would turn out. Was he just chasing a fantasy? He wanted to feel like he used to, before everything happened. But would he?

“Keep your eyes closed,” Lance warned, massaging some conditioner into his locks.  After a few more minutes of leaning over the tub, Lance finally stood Shiro up, directing him back to sit on the toilet.  Lance blow dried Shiro’s hair and wiped off any residual Vaseline and hair dye.

Finally, Lance finished.  He stood Shiro up, guiding him by the hands to stand in front of the mirror.

“All done, babe.  Wanna look?”

Shiro took a deep breath, slowly opening his eyes.  His breath caught in his throat looking at his reflection.

“Shiro?”

Shiro’s eyes filled with tears.  It didn’t erase the physical trauma that he’s endured, he knew it wouldn’t.  But damn, if he didn’t look like he was 10 years younger. He pulled Lance into a hug, tears spilling over.  “Thank you, Lance. Thank you so much.”

Lance held Shiro as he wept into his shoulder, stroking his newly dyed hair.  “You know there’s nothing I won’t do for you, Kashi. Anything.”

Shiro nodded and pulled back enough to look Lance in the eyes.  “I know.”

“Maybe next time you’ll go blue?”

Shiro smiled again, leaning forward.  They kissed as he mumbled, “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this! I dye my hair often, so I very much know the process. (My hair is currently blue, so...yeah.) Come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://punkinpinkglitter.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PunkInPinkGlit1), or leave a comment below. :D


End file.
